Now and Then
by Jessy
Summary: Angel ist in einer Beziehung mit Cordelia und ihren Kindern... aber ist wirklich alles heile Welt?


Now and Then  
  
AUTOR: Vampy  
  
TITEL: Now and Then  
  
FEEDBACK: Jessilieb@web.de SERIE: Buffy- Im Bann der Dämonen/ Angel- Jäger der Finsternis/ Charmed  
  
TEIL:1/1  
  
FSK: ab14 Jahren  
  
SPOILER: 6.Staffel Buffy und 3. Staffel Angel, ich hab kleinere Sachen verändert aber eigentlich nichts wichtiges  
  
INHALT: Vor 15Jahren ist Buffy spurlos verschwunden und Angel scheint eine glückliche Familie mit Cordelia und Connor zu haben...  
  
CHARAKTERE: Eigentlich alles quer durch DISCLAIMER: Wenn die Charaktere mir gehören würden wäre jeder Happy.  
  
COPYRIGHT: Fragt vorher!!!  
  
KOMMENTAR: Zu meiner Entschuldigung, die Fic hab ich angefangen als ich nur den kleinen Conner gesehen hab, und bei den Eltern müsste man eigentlich denken das er ein wenig besser aussieht. Nun Ja, ich quäle mich immer noch mit der Story und bin mir nicht sicher ob ich sie je fertig stellen kann...  
  
Cordelia saß vor einem Spiegel an ihrer Frisierkommode. Sie starte in den Spiegel, wo sie das Spiegelbild ihres eigenen Gesichtes sah. Mit einem Finger glitt sie langsam über ihre Stirn und dann über die Hautpartie unter ihren Augen. Aus ihren Augen liefen Tränen. Die Tränen stoppten kurz an den Falten. Sie brauchten Zeit um über sie zu kullern. Mit zitternden Händen nahm sie zwei Fotos in ihre Hand. Auf dem einen Bild war sie mit Dreiundzwanzig. Sie lag auf einer roten Couch in Angels Armen. Sie sahen glücklich aus, sogar Angel lächelte ein wenig. Sie wirkten wie ein Coverpärchen für eine Modezeitung. Auf dem anderen Foto war sie mit 38. Es wurde vor wenigen Wochen geknipst. Angel stand auch auf diesem Bild neben ihr, völlig Ernst war seine Grimasse aber. Cordy versuchte erfolglos für das Foto zu lächeln. Für eine achtunddreißig Jährige sah sie verbittert alt aus, was wahrscheinlich an dem Kampf gegen das Böse lag. Die Angst, die Visionen und die täglichen Kampfwunden entzogen ihr viel körperliche Kraft. Manchmal dachte sie es würde sie zerdrücken. Ihre Augen waren stumpf, ihr kurzes Haar hatte seinen Glanz verloren. Sie nahm vergebens Anti-Falten Creme und versuchte ihr Alter mit modischen Klamotten und Make-up zu vertuschen. Auf der Straße wurde sie oft gefragt ob Angel ihr Sohn war. Oft bekam sie Beleidigungen an den Kopf geworden oder einfach angewiderte Blicke von Passanten. Es tat ihr innerlich höllisch weh und es zerfraß sie. Sie und Angel waren offiziell noch zusammen aber sie schliefen selten noch im gleichen Bett. Sie stritten sich nur noch und Cordelia machte Angel mit ihrer Eifersucht verrückt und wütend. Sie hielt ihm immer vor das er jungen Blondinen hinterher schaute. Ihre Beziehung lief aber schon lange nicht mehr förderlich. Es lag auch größtenteils nicht daran das Angel wie fünfundzwanzig aussah und sie wie fünfundvierzig. Die Beziehung fing an kaputt zu gehen als der Nebel des Verliebt seins sich auflichtete. Es fing damit an als sie merkte das er immer diesen Ring trug. Angel sagte ihr nie etwas darüber. Er wich ihr immer aus. Sie hatte eine Weile gebraucht raus zu finden was er bedeutete. Es war ein Claddagh Ring! Sie wusste das sie diesen Ring vorher schon einmal gesehen hatte. Der Ring war auf seiner rechten Hand und zeigte nach innen. Als sie sich ein bisschen darüber informiert hatte fiel ihr auch ein wer diesen Ring noch trug. Buffy! Und an dem Tag, als ihr die Bedeutung des Ringes bewusst wurde, hatte sie aus Wut ihre Sachen in ihrem Zimmer zertrümmert und eine teure Vase von Angel aus dem Fenster geworfen. Aber sie war nicht nur so wütend wegen dem Ring. An diesem speziellen Tag konnte sie auch nicht mehr die Tatsache verdrängen das Angel oft nur in seinem Zimmer saß und ein Bild von Buffy anstarrte oder das sie zufällig beim aufräumen Zeichnungen von der ehemaligen Jägerin fand. Nicht nur alte, nein es waren immer andere. Neue Bilder, oft saß er brütend in seinem Zimmer und malte Bilder von der Blondine aus seinen Träumen oder Erinnerungen. SIE hatte er nie gezeichnet. Stellte sie wieder einmal mit Trauer fest. Frustriert schaute sie ihr jetzt fertiges Spiegelbild an. Heute war in Connors und Melissas Schule Elternabend. "Cordy, können wir los?" Hörte sie Angel ungeduldig von unten rufen. "Ich komme." Rief sie ihm entgegen wie sie los ging. Bevor sie die Tür schloss warf sie noch einen Blick in den Spiegel. Selbst durch die Entfernung mehrerer Meter konnte man noch die Alterszeichen erkennen. Betrübt schloss sie die Tür hinter ihr... Zusammen fuhren sie dann zu der Johnson High School. Melissa war ihre Tochter. Nach langem hin und her hatte sie sich künstlich befruchten lassen. Sie wünschte sich unbedingt ein eigenes Kind aber wusste das sie es mit Angel nicht haben konnte. Connor war Angels Sohn und er war ein reines Wunder und sie war sich Sicher das so etwas nicht noch mal passieren würde. Angel hatte sie darin ermutigt und sie geschoben es zu tun. Auf die Frage ob es ihm egal wäre antwortete er nur das es nicht anders geht und es ihm nichts ausmachen würde. Er hatte sie immer unterstützt aber sie sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen. Er hasste sich dafür Cordelia nicht das geben zu können was sie verdiente.  
  
In der Turnhalle der Schule: Melissa war jetzt fünfzehn und in ihrem ersten Jahr der High School. Connor war 17 und war zwei Stufen über Melissa. Sie versuchte immer so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm zu verbringen, weil sie total vernarrt in ihn war, wie die meisten Mädchen der Schule. Aber er hatte nur Augen für Mrs. Beliebt und Unschuldig. Sie verstand nicht warum er sie immer als Schwester betrachtete. Sie beide wussten das sie von den Genen her nicht verwand waren aber ihn schien das nicht zu interessieren. Sie lag oft auf ihrem Bett entweder weinend vor Trauer oder aus Wut auf das Mädchen auf das er scharf war. Wie erwartet saß Conner wieder bei July als sie in die geschmückte Turnhalle trat. Es spiegelte sich kurz auf ihrem Gesicht wieder wie es ihr weh tat die Beiden zusammen zu sehen aber nach kurzem hatte sie sich wieder gesammelt und machte sich mit einem falschen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht auf den Weg zu ihnen. "Hey Leute." Grüßte sie und setzte sich an den freien Stuhl der so nah wie möglich an Connor dran stand. An dem Tisch saßen auch einige Freunde von Conner, Julys Bruder und Mercedes. Mercedes, unhöflich wie sie war, verließ sofort den Tisch als Melissa ankam. Sie zeigte jeden wer sie war und wen sie mochte. Melissa mochte sie überhaupt nicht, was sie auch jedes Mal deutlich zeigte. Was aber auch auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Aber die paar Male als sie sich mit ihr in der Schule vor den Leuten angelegt hatte, hatte sie immer mangels an spießigen Kommentare verloren. Nach wenigen Minuten entschuldigte sich auch July höflich und folgte ihrer Freundin. Nach einer Weile kamen dann auch Cordelia und Angel durch die Tür der Turnhalle und setzten sich mit an den Tisch. "Hallo." Kam es wenige Minuten von hinter ihnen. Melissa stöhnte innerlich und sie hatte harte Probleme damit ihr Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zu behalten. Julys Eltern! "Hallo Melissa, hast du Juliet gesehen?" Fragte Pheobe Turner, Julys Mutter. "Ich glaube sie ist vor kurzen raus gegangen." Sagte sie knapp und gab wieder vor auf die Gespräche ihrer Freunde zu achten. Melissa beneidete July heimlich um ihre Eltern. Sie waren nett und sahen für ihr Alter auch noch gut aus. Aber vor allem waren sie eine Familie, eine normale Familie. Julys Eltern wirkten immer noch wie frisch verliebte und Pheobe und Cole Turner liebten auch ihre Kinder. Es war nicht so das ihre Mutter sie nicht liebte. Sie hatten eine normale Mutter-Tochter Beziehung, sofern es zwischen Visionen, Vampiren und Dämonen möglich war. Mit einem Ex-Vampir als Stiefvater, der einfach nur von den Mächten unsterblich gemacht wurde damit er am Tag auch noch Kämpfen konnte und einer unglücklichen Mutter war es oft schwer Gefühle der Zuneigung von Familienmitgliedern zu finden. Immer wenn sie sich mit ihrer Mutter über privates Zeug unterhielt kriegte sie entweder eine Vision oder sie wurde gerufen weil irgendwo anders ein Vampir abgestaubt werden musste. Sie hatte es vor langem aufgegeben in ihrer 'Familie' Verständnis und Zuneigung zu suchen. Sie hatte zwar einige Freundinnen aber keine mit der man über solche Sachen reden konnte, sie wurde langsam zu einer verbitterten Einzelgängerin.....  
  
Angel saß gelangweilt auf seinem harten Schulstuhl, wobei er mit einem kleinen Stäbchen in seinem Getränk rumspielte. Er leistete dem Getränk mehr Aufmerksamkeit als den Personen an dem Tisch. Er sah das ganze Programm nur als Pflichtprogramm, seine Person war anwesend und damit konnte hinter seinem Namen ein Häkchen auf der Anwesenheitsliste gemacht werden. Angel spürte eine Kraft, kurz um, ein Dämon war in der Turnhalle. Angel schaute auf und guckte sich im Raum um bis sein Blick auf der Person ihm gegenüber, auf der anderen Seite des Tisches fiel. Cole stand vor ihm und starrte ihm gefährlich in die Augen. Beide spürten jeweils den Dämonen des Anderen und dachten das dieser böse Absichten hatte. Alle Personen waren zu tief in Gesprächen verwickelt das sie nicht merkten wie die Beiden männlichen Gestalten in kurzen Zeitabständen nach draußen verschwanden. Draußen, in den dunklen Gassen stürzte sich Angel sofort auf den unvorbereiteten Cole. Überraschend schnell wurde er von ihm zum Boden angeheftet. Angel schlug ihm einmal ins Gesicht und sein Dämon löste sich bei den Kampfinstinkten leicht und sorgte dafür das er Kontrolle über sein Game Face verlor und es erschien. Bei den Angriffen seines Gegners konnte auch Cole sich nicht lange kontrollieren und er rutschte ebenfalls in seine Dämonenform. Angels Augen gingen weit als er erkannte wer unter ihm am Boden lag. "Ich kenn dich... du bist doch Baltasar?" "Ja... " knurrte er durch seine Zähne. "Und du? ... Angelus, ich dachte schon das jemand durch dein arrogantes Herz einen Pflog gejagt hätte... wie schade Aber das läst sich leicht nachholen." Murmelte er sarkastisch und damit löste sich Cole und die zwei Kämpfer fingen an auf einander einzuschlagen. Angel hatte auf dem Boden neben sich eine Stahlstange erfasst und stieß sie mit voller Wucht in die Seite von Baltasar, worauf der auf seine Knie in Schmerz sank.  
  
In der Turnhalle.... July kam wieder an den Tisch. "Hey Mum, wo ist Dad?" Diese schaute sich ganz verwundert um und fragte sich wo er geblieben war, vor fünf Minuten war er noch neben ihr. "Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht ist Leo schon da und die Beiden sitzen in irgend einer Ecke, du weißt wie sie von so einer Veranstaltung gelangweilt werden. Außerdem kann man hier schnell den Überblick verlieren." Aber July hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend und ging wieder los um ihn zu suchen. Conner folgte ihr, so konnte er auch nach seinem Vater Ausschau halten. Zusammen gingen sie raus in die Nacht durch die dunkle Gasse. July hielt Conner kurz an und teilte es ihm mit er solle ruhig sein. Und nach einer Weile hörten sie Beide deutlich Kampfgeräusche aus der Ferne. July rannte ohne weiter nach zu denken in die Richtung aus der die Geräusche kamen. Conner sah ihr einen Moment irritiert hinterher bis er dann auch los rannte und versuchte mit ihr schritt zu halten. Sie rannte immer schneller den sie wusste das es dringend war. Sie hatte immer so ein komisches Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend wenn es jemanden aus ihrer Familie schlecht ging.  
  
"Dad?" Rief sie als sie um eine Ecke in die nächste Gasse liefen. Die Fenster die von den Wohnhäusern in die Gassen zeigten waren fast alle mit Rollos bedeckt oder es hingen schwere Gardinen an ihnen herunter. Einige waren sogar mit schwarzer Farbe bestrichen oder mit Bretter zu genagelt. Ungefähr alle 20 Meter stand eine Straßenlaterne aber nur noch jede dritte Leuchtete etwas Licht in die Nacht. Das Schutzglas vor den Glühbirnen war mit Dreck und toten Insekten beklebt. July und Conner wurden erschöpft langsamer. Ihr Atem vor ihren Gesichtern war trotz der Dunkelheit sichtbar. Langsam liefen sie auf zwei Gestalten zu. "Dad?" Fragte sie zögernd. Ihr Ruf wurde von einem kläffenden Straßenköter unterbrochen. Beide schreckten kurz auf aber beachteten den Hund nicht weiter da er mehrere Häuserblocks entfernt war. Vorsichtig gingen sie auf die Personen zu die ineinander verwickelt waren. Und im nächsten Moment erkannte sie das ihr Vater in Dämonenform unter einer bedrohenden Form gefangen war und sich mit schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht sich die Seite hielt. Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Als die dunkle Form wieder zuschlagen wollte, reagierten ihre Mächte von selbst und der Angreifer flog nur von einer Handbewegung durch die Luft. Er wurde von einer Steinmauer mit einem lauten Knall gestoppt und rutschte die Wand zerstreut herunter. July hatte ihre Kräfte noch nicht unter Kontrolle, aber in gefährlichen Situationen kam die Hexe in ihr einfach hervor und es passierte. Manchmal saß sie mit ihrer Familie stundenlang im Hinterhof und versuchte vergeblich einen Gegenstand zu bewegen oder sie saß mit ihrer Katze im Zimmer und versuchte die Zeit anzuhalten aber nach spätestens einer halben Stunde verschwand die Katze gelangweilt oder legte sich auf ihr Bett und schlief. Ohne weiter auf den Angreifer zu achten rannte sie zu ihrem Vater und kniete sich neben ihn. "Dad... alles ok?" Fragte sie besorgt wie sie merkte das Blut unter seinem Körper hervor sickerte und sich in ihren Hosen voll saugte. "Ja allles ok." Als er seiner Tochter beruhigend zu lächeln wollte verzog er schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht. Vorsichtig knöpfte sie sein helles Hemd auf was mit blut rot war und hielt ihre Hand vorsichtig an die Wunde. Ihre Hand war sofort mit Blut bedeckt. Sie wusste das es ernst war und in der Angst ihren Vater zu verlieren lief ihre Wange eine einzelne Träne runter. "Leo, Jenny." Rief sie verzweifelt unter Tränen gegen den Himmel. Durch den mächtigen Zuwachs den die Familie bekommen hatte und durch die Schwierigkeiten in die sie immer von einer Situation in die nächste stolperten wurde noch ein anderer Wächter des Lichtes der Familie Hallywell 'zugeteilt'. Jenny!  
  
Angel kam benommen wieder zu sich. Irritiert schaute er sich um, wobei sein Blick auf Connor fiel. "W-W-Was machst du den hier? Und hast du das gesehen?" Fragte er ungläubig. Er war doch gerade dabei den Dämonen fertig zu machen als ihn eine unsichtbare Macht wild durch die Luft geschleudert hatte. "Ihr wart verschwunden und da sind wir euch suchen gegangen. Und ja ich hab's gesehen." Sagte Connor wobei er lässig die Schultern zuckte. "Wer ist wir?" Fragte er leicht abwesend wobei er sich langsam an der Mauer hoch stempte. "July und ich. Sie sitzt gerade bei ihrem Vater den du zusammen geschlagen hast..." Cole hatte sich mittlerweile wieder in seine Menschliche Gestalt zurück verwandelt. Zum ersten mal drehte Angel sich um und betrachtete die Person genau. "Moment mal... das kann doch gar nicht ihr Vater sein. Er ist ein Dämon?" Er stand versteinert da und schaute von einem zum andern. "In dieser Welt verwirrt mich gar nichts mehr. Und hey ich bin doch auch das Kind zweier Vampiren. Obwohl July eigentlich zu normal wirkt." Er zuckte wieder uninteressiert die Schultern obwohl es in seinem Kopf die Gedanken nur so hetzten. Er schaute zu wie sie da verzweifelt saß und nach irgend welche Leute rief. Auch Angel schaute sich jetzt die Person genauer an die bei diesem Baltasar hockte. Als sie ihr Gesicht leicht drehte, schockte es ihm. Dieses Mädchen hatte unübersehbare Ähnlichkeit mit Buffy. Aber wie konnte das sein? Buffy war eines Tages verschwunden nachdem halb Sunnydale verwüstet wurde. Und außerdem war dieses Mädchen höchstens 16. Er verstand auch nicht warum sie verzweifelt an der Seite von diesem Baltasar saß. Betrübt schüttelte er den Kopf aber er würde es bestimmt noch heraus finden....  
  
Kurz nachdem July laut Namen zum Himmel geschrieen hatte erschien ein helles Licht. Neugierig schaute der Vampir auf. Und aus dem weiß blauen Lichtball erschien eine Person. Eine Frau mit braunen Haaren. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Als sie den Dämonen auf dem Boden sah lief sie hastig zu ihm und kniete auf der anderen Seite von diesem... Verletzen. "Oh mein Gott! Was ist passier?" Fragte sie als sie die Wunde inspizierte. "Ich- Ich weiß nicht genau... er hat sich mit dem da drüben geprügelt." Sie deutete in Angels Richtung und zum ersten Mal beachteten die Beiden die Person. Auf Jennys Gesicht stand sofort der Schock geschrieben. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen. July sah von dem dunkel gekleideten Mann zu Jenny hin und her. Total verwirrt blickte sie drein... "A-Angel." Stotterte sie vor Schock ohne sich zu bewegen. "Was ist los? Engel sind hier nun wirklich nicht. Könntest du jetzt bitte aus deiner Starre auftauen und meinen Vater vor dem Tot bewaren?" Fragte sie an ihren Wächter des Lichts gerichtet wütend. Schnell wandte Jenny ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Cole zu. Sie merkte wie July versuchte ruhig zu bleiben aber eine Träne lief ihre Wange herunter und ihre Hände zitterten als sie den Kopf ihres Vaters hielt. Jenny ließ ihre Hände über die Wunde schweben, worauf es anfing zu leuchten und die Wunde heilte. Angel lehnte sich geschockt gegen die Wand. Er war sich sicher das er einen Herzensfakt erlitten hätte wenn er menschlich gewesen wäre. Vor ihm stand ein Abbild von Buffy als Teenager und Jenny Calender, die er persönlich getötet hatte. Nun nicht persönlich, aber seine Hände hatten es getan. Auch er fing leicht an zu zittern. Es war einfach zu viel für ihn.  
  
Nachdem sie die Wunde von Cole geheilt hatte blickte Jenny wieder auf. Ihr Blick fiel auf die zwei Personen die, die ganze Zeit wie versteinert da gestanden hatten. Connor schien sich ziemlich verloren zu fühlen. Er hätte nie gedacht das July irgend etwas mit den Wesen der Nacht zu tun hätte. Seufzend sah er zwischen den drei Gesichtern hin und her. Es herrschte eine unangenehme Ruhe. Als er zu July schaute merkte er erleichternd das nicht nur er unruhig war. Sie hatte ihren Vater auf geholfen und nun trat sie nervös von einen Fuß auf den Anderen. "Jenny ich bring Dad lieber nach Hause. Er scheint noch etwas schwach.... du... du kannst ja weiter starren." Damit stütze sie ihren Vater und verließen mit wiederhallenden Schritten die Gasse. "Warte... ich komm mit." Rief Conner und folgte ihr dann, er wollte auf keinen Fall bei den andern Beiden bleiben. Es erschien ihm irgendwie unheimlich.  
  
Irgendwo in einem lauten Club in Paris tanzte eine sinnlich attraktive Frau in einer scharr von Männern. Sie trug hohe Absätze zu ihrem blut roten knappen Kleid. Die Männer begafften ihren Körper mit hungrigen Augen und sie liebte es immer wieder. Sie schaute sie mit gespielten Desinteresse an. Dabei suchte sie nach einem neuen Opfer. Sie war hungrig und sie brauchte unbedingt einen Snack zwischen durch, den so eine anstrengende Tanz Nacht machte einen Durstig. Dachte die Frau mit einem bösen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht. Gerade als sie sich ihr Opfer ausgesucht hatte und ihn verführherrisch an tanzte schlängelten sich besitzgierige Arme um ihre Teile und zogen sie fest gegen seine harte Brust. "Wo warst du? Ich hab dich vermisst!" Fragte sie mit einem Schmollmund und drückte ihren Po gegen seine Leiste worauf sein Körper schnell zu ihren leichten Bewegungen reagierte. "Nur was trinken." Flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und leckte sich seine Lippen. "Was?" Schrie sie plötzlich wütend los und stieß ihn mit Macht von sich. "Ohne mich?" Fragte sie wieder und starrte ihn mit toben an. "Ach komm schon Baby, wir holen uns noch mehr, ich hatte Hunger." Versuchte er sie zu besänftigen, während sie auf den Ausgang des Clubs zusteuerte wobei sie rücksichtslos die Leute aus ihren Weg stieß. "Nein, ich hol mir jetzt auch was zu essen. Ohne dich. Und dann verlass ich so schnell wie möglich diese verdammte Stadt, es wird hier langweilig." Schrie sie wieder bei ihm aber er riss sie schnell zu ihm und küsste sie besitzgierig und leidenschaftlich. Schnell schwand ihr Ärger und sie antwortete ihm mit der gleichen Macht. Ihre Knie wurden unter den mündlichen Angriffen ihres Liebhabers weich. Aber sie riss sich mit aller Kraft zusammen und löste sich von ihm nach einer Weile wieder und er sah sie prüfend an. "Du willst hier weg? OK. Wohin?" Fragte er, wobei er sie leicht in eine dunkle Seitenstraße zog und ihren Hals küsste. Sie kippte als Antwort ihren Kopf zur anderen Seite und entblößte ihm ihre Kehle. Worauf er anfing die empfindliche Haut zu saugen. "Vielleicht mal wieder nach Hause, ich will sehen wie es da aussieht und alte Freunde ein Besuch abstatten." Sagte sie zwischen leichten Stöhnen. Ihr Blick war eisig und auf ihren Lippen spielte sich ein grausames Lächeln. "Ok, Baby. Wie du willst." Damit versenkte er seine Giftzähne in ihrem Hals und sog ihr mächtiges totes Blut ein. Seine Partnerin hielt sich mit ihren Armen an seinen Schultern für halt fest wobei sie ihre Augen in der Sinnlichkeit der Leidenschaft schloss. "Ohhh...!" Stöhnte sie während er sie mit den Rücken in eine Mauer drückte. Mit einer Hand wanderte sie zu seinem Kopf und drückte seine Reizzähne tiefer in ihr zartes Fleisch. Die Frau merkte wie es anfing zwischen ihren Beinen zu prickeln und sie stieß ihre Hüften gegen ihn. Sie wusste das er sie nur durch einen Biss zum Orgasmus bringen konnte und sie wollte und brauchte die Sexuelle Extasse in diesem Augenblick. Es berauchte ihn wie ihr Blut durch seine Venen und er wollte sich in diesem Moment in sie begraben aber er wusste das selbst Vampiren nicht zu viel Blut entnommen werden durfte. Sonst würden sie zu Staub explodieren. Und er wollte und konnte sie nicht verlieren. Er brauchte sie aber er wollte sie zufrieden stellen. Er saugte noch einmal fest auf ihrem Hals und sie explodierte in seinen Armen. Vorsichtig löste er seine Zähne von ihrem Hals um die Haut nicht zu reißen und hielt sie in seinen Armen während sie von ihrem Höhepunkt wieder runter kam. Liebevoll strich er die verwirrten Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht und führte sie dann nach Hause...  
  
Den ganzen Weg schwiegen July und Conner sich an und es ging auch so fort bis sie Cole auf die Couch gelegt hatten und nach oben gingen. Zusammen saßen sie sich auf ihrem Bett gegenüber. "Und dein Vater ist ein Dämon?" Stürzte Conner schließlich heraus. "Nun, auf eine gewisse Art, aber er ist eben auch mein Dad, er hat eine Menschliche und eine dämonische Seite und für mich ist er nicht einfach nur ein Dämon, ich denke jeder hat eine dunkle Seite." Sagte sie nervös. Und dann entfachte sich das Gespräch und sie redeten über ihre schrägen Familien. Für sie beide war es gut mit jemanden zu reden dem es ähnlich ging und nicht zur eigenen 'Familie' gehörte.  
  
Derzeit in der dunklen Gasse: "Jenny, du bist doch tot." Stotterte er fassungslos und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. "Nun ja... im Moment bin ich glaub ich mehr tot als du, obwohl sich da wirklich nicht viel nimmt." Sagte sie, außerordentlich ruhig. Sie dachte nicht das es so einfach sein würde dem Mann ins Gesicht zu gucken der das gleiche Gesicht trug wie Angelus. In den Jahren hatte sie gelernt mehr und mehr die Unterschiede zu lernen. Und langsam erlang sie auch den Rest ihrer Fassung wieder. "Es tut mir leid." Flüsterte er wieder. "Es war nicht deine Schuld, und ich kann damit umgehen. Es war mein Schicksal." Sie fing langsam an zu laufen und Angel lief vorsichtig neben ihr mit gewissen Abstand. "Wie ist das Möglich? Und... nun, das Mädchen vorhin, warum sieht sie aus wie Buffy?" Fragte er und blieb stehen, drehte sich zur Wand und lehnte sich frustriert dagegen. Er musste sich einen Moment sammeln indem er die Augen schloss und seine Fäuste immer wieder fest ballte und sie wieder locker lies. Er war nah dran Kontrolle zu verlieren, und in seinem Inneren tobte es. "Ich bin ein Wächter des Lichts. Du hast bestimmt schon davon gehört, wir schützen Hexen. Und July... nun sie ist eine... Hexe, genau so wie ihre Mutter und deren 2 Schwestern, sie sind die Mächtigen Drei. Und ich fürchte das Julys Schicksaal noch mehr beinhalten wird als einfach nur eine Hexe zu sein. Es ist denk ich auch kein Zufall das gerade ich ihr geschickt wurde. Ich habe angst um sie, im Moment ist sie noch so verwundbar wie Buffy als ich sie kennen lernte. Ja und ich denke Buffy wurde wieder geboren, als July. Es hat bestimmt damit etwas zu tun das sie ihr Schicksaal noch nicht erfüllt hat. Ich habe nur Angst das es wieder den gleichen Lauf nimmt." Sie machte eine Pause und ließ Angel das verdauen was er so eben gehört hatte. Sie wusste das er Zeit brauchte um genau alles zu begreifen. Sie wusste auch nicht warum sie ihm alles erzählt hatte was sie wusste, sie folgte einfach einem inneren Gefühl. "Die Mächte haben viel Arbeit darin investiert ihr mehr Kraft zu geben. Sowohl physisch als auch psychisch. Aber die Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen.!" Damit lächelte sie Angel kurz aufmunternd zu und verschwand dann wie sie vorher aufgekreuzt war. Angel atmete tief ein und aus bevor er in Richtig Hotel lief. Er hatte im Moment keine Lust auf irgendwelche Fragen von irgend jemand. Er wollte nur allein sein und darüber nachdenken was er so eben erfahren hatte. Auf dem Weg durch die dunklen Gassen trat er in einen Haufen Mülltonnen, die darauf hin um fielen und ihren Inhalt scheppernd verteilten. Aber er sorgte sich nicht... er lief einfach weiter. Als er durch die Tür des ehemaligen Hotels lief und betrübt die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hoch ging hörte er Cordelias wütende Stimme nur leise durch einen Schleier. Er reagierte überhaupt nicht auf ihre Frage wo er gewesen war. Es interessierte ihn überhaupt nicht welche Vorwürfe sie sich jetzt wieder ausgesucht hatte. Er hatte wichtigere Sachen zum grübeln. Obwohl er wusste das sie später wieder auf ihrem Bett liegen würde und heulen. Aber er hatte gerade keine Lust auf ihre Anschuldigungen und ihre Eifersucht also schloss er sich in seinem Zimmer ein und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Er schloss kurz die Augen um zu warten bis der Schmerz vorbei war. Als er seine Augenlieder langsam wieder öffnete schweifte sein Blick zu einem Buch auf dem Tisch. Er nahm es langsam mit zittrigen Fingern in die Hand und schlug es auf. Aber statt zu lesen starrte er das Lesezeichen an. Den es war ein Bild von Buffy. Eins der ersten Schulfotos bei ihrer High School in Sunnydale. Auf dem Bild war sie nur etwas älter als er sie heute gesehen hatte. Eine einzelne Träne fiel von seinem Gesicht auf das Buch als er die Erinnerungen zu sich zurück kommen ließ. Er bereute es immer noch das er sie damals durchfallen ließ und sie nicht geschützt hatte. Plötzlich hörte er Cordelia schreien. Aber in schmerz und nicht aus Trauer oder ähnliches. Er legte das Buch schnell auf den Tisch und riss die Tür auf. Als sie nicht auf ging fluchte er leise und schloss sie schnell auf bevor er die Treppe runter rannte und neben sich neben Cordelia kniete. Sie schrie und hielt ihren Kopf in schmerz. Angel griff ihren Körper und wiegte sie leicht hin und her bis der Schmerz von der Vision bei der Frau nach ließ. Er schaute tröstend in ihr Gesicht hinab. "Geht's wieder?" Fragte er besorgt worauf sie nur stumm nickte und sich von ihm löste. Er konnte in ihrem Verhalten merken das es etwas schreckliches war was sie gesehen hatte und was auf sie zu kommen wird. "Was hast du gesehen?" Erkundigte er sie vorsichtig während er ihr eine Aspirin holte. "Ich... ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber ich habe die Macht gespürt. Es wird gefährlich Angel." Versuchte sie ihre Vision zu schildern. "Ich habe die Personen alle nicht richtig erkannt... aber ich glaube Spike war dabei." Angel schaute sie an aber lockerte sich leicht. "Spike? Ich glaub nicht das es dann so gefährlich ist, er hat bestimmt noch diesen Chip im Kopf. Ich hätte gedacht das er freiwillig ins Sonnenlicht geht." Angel schweifte leicht vom Thema ab, bis Cordy ihn unterbrach. "Angel, die Macht ging nicht nur von ihm aus und nimm es bitte ernst." Sie versuchte ihn zu warnen und bei dem Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht merkte Angel das mit dem Kommenden wirklich nicht zu spaßen war.  
  
Drei Wochen später:  
  
Eine wütende Blondine stürmte durch die Gänge eines Passagierschiffes irgendwo auf dem Atlantik. Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen wieso er das getan hatte. Eine Fahrt zurück nach Amerika auf einem Schiff. Die ersten Tage hatte sie noch verkraftet, da wirkte das Luxusschiff und die anderen Fahrgäste wirkten interessant. Wenn sie sich jetzt mit jemanden unterhielt war alles worauf sie sich konzentrieren konnte der Hals des jeweiligen Gesprächpartners. Einmal war ihre Selbstbeherrschung so verloren gewesen das sie einen Gast in ihre Kabine gelockt hatte. Sie hatte ihn zum Boden angeheftet und wollte gerade ihre Reizzähne in seinen Hals rammen als ihr Begleiter sie weg zerrte und solange auf sie ein redete bis sie nach gab. Was konnte sie den dafür das er so ein kleines Schiff ausgewählt hatte wo jede fehlende Person gleich auffallen würde?! Sie wusste das es selbst für sie gefährlich werden würde wenn die Besatzung merken würde das sie blutrünstige Killer waren. Aber sie weigerte sich strickt die Blutkonserven zu trinken. Sie gehörte schließlich nicht zu den dummen Anfängern die zu schwach waren sich ihre Beute zu fangen und deswegen altes Blut in einer dreckigen Bar kaufen mussten. Sie war von der Kabine geflohen, den sie konnte im Moment einfach nicht die Gegenwart ihres Sires vertragen. Sie brauchte unbedingt eine Abwechslung etwas anderes außer lesen, schlafen und Sex. Sie war so voller Energie da beruhigte sie selbst das nicht länger als 10 Minuten. Ihre Hände fingen schon an zu zittern weil sie gezwungen wurde so ruhig zu bleiben. Sie musste einfach irgend etwas töten, es wir ihr egal ob Mensch oder Dämon. Sie war als Mensch schon immer voller Energie gewesen und sie mochte es nicht wenn sie praktisch eingesperrt war...  
  
Angel hatte Juliet Turner in den letzten Wochen oft beobachtet. Entweder bei der Schule, bei einem Bronze ähnlichen Schülerclub oder wenn sie praktisch gezwungen wurde mit ihrer Familie Dämonen zu jagen. Er versuchte verzweifelt einen Unterschied zwischen ihr und Buffy zu finden aber so schwer wie er sich auch bemühte, konnte er sich nicht davon abbringen in ihr das Mädchen zu sehen das er vor so vielen Jahren lieben gelernt hatte. Er wusste schon seid langem das er nie eine Andere auf diese Weise lieben konnte. Leider kam ihm diese Erkenntnis damals ein paar Jahre zu spät... Wie beim letzten Mal sah er sie wieder aus der Ferne an. Er wich ganz in den Schatten von den Bäumen und weder sie noch ihre Cousine bemerkten ihn. Er wunderte sich das ihr Charakter so gleich wie Buffys schien. Immerhin wuchs July in einer ganz anderen Umgebung auf. Zwischen drei Hexen, zwei Wächter des Lichts und einem Dämon als Vater aufzuwachsen hatte bestimmt Auswirkungen auf den Charakter als... plötzlich stoppten seine Gedanken als aus blauem Licht neben ihm eine Person entstand. Jenny! "Groß verändert scheinst du dich ja in einigen Sachen nicht zu haben. Du hast genau den Richtigen Job gefunden. Detektiv passt richtig zu dir, da kannst du dich an unschuldige Leute ran schleichen und als Verteidigung hast du deinen Job." Sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und zeigte ihm so das er seine Handlung nicht erklären musste. Sie lehnte sich gegen einen Baum neben ihr und sie schien ganz unbesorgt das sie gesehen werden könnte. Sie waren in einem Park während July und Mercedes saßen auf einer Bank neben einem Spielplatz und redeten. Es wunderte ihn das sie so leichtsinnig waren alleine nach Sonnenuntergang in einen Park zu gehen. Angel starrte das Gesicht fasziniert von der jungen Blondine an. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und ihre Augen leuchteten als sie mit ihrer Freundin rum gackerte. Betrübt dachte er an die Stunden als er Buffy zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Es war kurz nach ihrer Wiederauferstehung gewesen. Sie war unglaublich dünn gewesen, ihre Augen hatten ihren letzten Funken verloren und ihr Lächeln erreichte nie ihre Augen. Sie versuchte verzweifelt ihm ihr Leben zu schildern und in ihren Wörtern war ein verzweifelter Hilfeschrei. Aber durch seine Rosa Brille hatte er es zu spät betrachtet! Sie lebten in verschiedenen Welten und Buffy wollte sich ihm verzweifelt öffnen, aber er gab kein Zeichen von sich das er sie halten würde. Die Jägerin hatte sich dann von jeder Person die sie liebte abgewannt und gab die letzte Hoffnung auf. Angel schaute wieder zu Jenny und blinzelte die Tränen weg die sich in seinen Augen bildeten. "Weswegen bist du den hier? Oder folgst du ihnen immer?" Jenny schaute ihn kurz merkwürdig an und deutete dann auf einen Schatten auf der Anderen Seite von der Lichtung. "Der Dämon dahinten im Schatten wird sie gleich angreifen......... ich pass nur auf das nichts schief geht." Angel hob bei ihrer Erklärung eine Augenbraue, offensichtlich glaubte er ihr nicht. Jenny jammerte kurz leicht geärgert. "Ich schleiche nicht hinter Leute hinterher, es ist nur Training. Es kann nicht nur Theorie geben. Irgendwann müssen sie begreifen dass das alles kein Spiel ist. Aber es wird nichts passieren, der Dämon ist nicht wirklich gefährlich und außerdem bist du ja auch hier." Versicherte sie ihm mit einem Schultertätscheln.  
  
Und wie aufs Stichwort sprang ein grüner schuppiger Dämon aus dem Gebüsch und rannte auf allen Vieren auf die Mädchen zu. Beide sprangen mit einem Schrei auf und rannten in die Richtung von Angel und Jenny. Der Dämon sprang Mercedes an und drückte sie mit seinem Gewicht zum Boden. Sie landete genau in feuchtem Sand, der sofort an ihre Kleidung fest klebte und sie verzerrte angewidert ihr Gesicht. Es hatte nur wenige Stunden vorher geregnet und der Boden war überall noch feucht. Voller Wut setzte die Hexe automatisch ihre Kräfte ein und der Dämon verschwand. July kam zu ihr gelaufen und reichte ihr eine Hand um dem Mädchen aufzuhelfen. "Bist du in Ordnung?" Fragte sie besorgt und ihre Cousine nickte nur während sie vergeblich versuchte den Dreck von ihrer Kleidung abzuwischen. July zog ein Taschentuch aus ihre Tasche und gab es ihr weil ihr Gesicht auch einige Spritzer abbekommen hatte. "Wo ist der Kerl jetzt?" Fragte sie jetzt und sah sich panisch um als sie sich im Kreis drehte. Kurz blieb ihr Blick auf die Stelle gerichtet wo Angel und Jenny standen, aber als es keine Bewegung in dem Gebiet gab sah sie wieder weg. "Ich weiß nicht, allzu weit kann er nicht sein, ich schaff es nie über 200 Meter die Sachen zu teleportierten." Angespannt blieben sie noch ungefähr 5 Minuten stehen und sahen sich nach dem Dämonen um aber er zeigte sich nicht. "Wahrscheinlich hat das Ding schiss gehabt und ist abgehauen." Damit gingen die Beiden langsam wieder aus den Park, womit Mercedes anfing sich zu beklagen das sie immer ihre Kleidung ruinierte und July lachte sie aus und sagte das es daran lag sie zu langsam und untrainiert waren. Die zwei Hexen lachten den ganzen Weg und kein Gedanke wurde mehr an den Dämonen verschwendet...  
  
Jenny hingegen schien sichtlich sauer. "Wie kann das passieren? Immer das gleiche, die Dämonen entwischen und sie sorgen sich nicht." Ihre Fäuste ballten aus Ärger, aber in der Ecke ihres Verstandes war die Angst das sie zum richtigen Moment nicht vorbereitet waren... Angel stand die ganze Zeit stumm da und starrte den Weg hinterher wo die Mädchen verschwunden waren...  
  
3 Wochen später in LA  
  
Am Pier von Los Angels ging ein Paar fröhlich von einem Schiff. Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht der Blondine. Endlich war sie wieder zu Hause und frei. Tief atmete sie die Luft in ihre toten Lungen als sie vor dem bereiten Auto standen. Ihr Begleitet wechselte einige Worte mit einem Günstling und stieg dann in das schwarze Kabriolett ein. "Kommst du Darling?" Fragte er sie und sah sie fragend an als sie sich in der Gegend umschaute. "Nein, fahr nur schon vor, ich werd dich schon finden." Wehrte sie ab und fing an die Straße lang zu gehen. "Du kannst doch nicht einfach..." Fing er an aber wurde von der tobenden Blondine unterbrochen. "Klar kann ich, jetzt fahr, ich brauch ein bisschen Zeit." Damit rannte sie in eine Gasse wo sie wusste das er ihr nicht folgen konnte. Sie wollte ihm allein gegenüber stehen... Sie konnte ihn spüren, sie wusste das er ganz in der Nähe war. Sie lächelte böse. Zeit ein totes Herz zum schlagen zu bringen. 5 Minuten später stand sie auch schon vor dem alten Hotel. Angels Hotel. Langsam ging sie in das Hotel hinein. Ein junges Mädchen, etwa 15 kam auf sie zu. Sie sah erschreckend aus wie Cordelia, wahrscheinlich war es ihre Tochter. Aber als sie die blauen Augen sah wusste sie sofort das es nicht Angels Sohn war. Grimmig dachte sie daran das es schlimm gewesen wäre wenn's zwei Mal das Wunder gegeben hätte. Seid sie ein Vampir geworden war, war sie besonders Habgierig. "Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Fragte sie Grimmig und mit einem falschen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. "Ja, ich denke schon. Ich will zu Angel." Sagte sie süß worauf das Mädchen anfing laut Angels Namen zu brüllen. "Er kommt bestimmt gleich, ich geh jetzt, das können sie ja mal bitte Ausrichten." Damit schnappte Melissa sich ihre Tasche und verschwand. Wenige Sekunden erschien Angel oben aus einer Tür und eilte die Treppen runter während er die Treppen runter kam. Als er sah wer da im Eingang stand hielt er jede Bewegung an und seine Augen gingen weit. Es war so lange her gewesen das er dieses Gesicht gesehen hatte. Doch in seinem Verstand war ihre Schönheit kein bisschen verblasst. Aber sie sah gesünder aus als beim letzten Treffen. Die Last war von ihren Schultern gefallen... Und da spürte er es. Sie war ein Vampir. Er wollte auf dem Boden zusammen brechen und schluchzen. "Buffy!" "Hallo Angel, schön dich wieder zu sehen.!" Sagte sie und lächelte ihn auf eine gespielte liebevolle Art an. Er starrte sie eine Ewigkeit nur an bevor er aus seiner Trance heraus kam. "Wo ist Melissa?" Fragte er kurz als er sich erinnerte dass das Mädchen nach ihm gerufen hatte.  
  
"Ich hab sie ausgesaugt und jetzt liegt sie todesringend vor deiner Eingangstür." Antwortete sie ihm worauf er an ihr vorbei rannte und die Türen aufschlug. Erleichtert stellte er fest das dort keine Leiche lag. Worauf Buffy anfing böse zu grinsen. Angel deckte sich kurz das Gesicht mit seinen Händen bevor er zu ihr umkehrte. "Wie? Buffy, wie?" Fragte er und der Schmerz in seinen Augen hätte jeden tief in der Seele berührt, früher hätte Buffy sofort versucht ihn zu trösten und seinen Schmerz weg zu küssen. Wieder huschte ein kleines Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Sie wollte ihn immer noch Küssen und noch viele andere Sachen, nur leider musste sie darauf noch warten, stellte sie traurig fest. "Ah ich muss jetzt langsam los, bis zum Nächsten mal, mein Lover wartet." Damit ging Buffy an ihm vorbei und verschwand in der Nacht. Angel ließ sich an einer nah gelegenen Wand herunter rutschen und eine einzelne Träne rutschte seine Wange entlang. Obwohl er wusste das es nicht Buffy war, sondern nur ein Dämon in ihrem Körper wollte er sie und die Eifersucht nagte an ihm. Sogar der Sadist kam in ihm hervor. Er wollte diesen Dämon Stunden, Tage und sogar Jahre foltern für das was er getan hatte...  
  
Angel hatte drei Tage gebraucht um sich zu beruhigen, wieder klar denken zu können und raus zu kriegen wo er IHN finden konnte. Er hatte ausgerechnet das Cordys Vision von Spike nur mit Buffys plötzlichem auftauchen zusammen hängen konnte. Dawn versuchte verzweifelt mit Angel schritt zu halten. Er hatte ihr nur wenige Stunden vorher erzählt was passiert war und Dawn wollte ihm einfach nicht glauben. Sie hatte langsam gelernt mit dem Schmerz zu leben und Frieden mit ihrer Vergangenheit geschlossen. Sie hatte endlich begriffen das Buffy nicht wieder vor der Haustür stehen würde und sie dann freudig in den Armen halten würde, sie schützen. Dawn hatte geweint und Angel angeschrieen das es nicht sein konnte, das sie tot war. In diesem Moment war sie der verzweifelte Teenager der von jedem verlassen wurde. Zuerst von ihrem Vater, dann die Mutter und letzt endlich ist ihre Schwester verschwunden und nie wieder gekommen. "Angel ist es nicht etwas verrückt da hin zu gehen? Nur nehmen wir mal an das Buffy wirklich zum Vampir wurde, neben bei ich glaube dir nicht bis ich sie mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen habe, dann hat sie doch die Mächte der Jägerin UND die Mächte eines Vampirs, oder?" Fragte Dawn und als Angel ihr nicht zuhören wollte stellte sie sich demonstrativ in seinen Weg um ihn anzuhalten. Angel ignorierte aber ihren bösen Blick und ging einfach um sie rum jedoch antwortete er ihr als sie wieder neben ihm lief. "Nun... ich denke schon ja." Sagte er knapp ohne auch nur zu blinzeln. "Wäre sie dann nicht unbesiegbar?" "Niemand ist unbesiegbar und außerdem muss Spike dafür bezahlen..." Sagte er worauf er von Dawn einen verwirrten Blick einfing. "... er hat ihr dieses angetan und er wird dafür bezahlen." Erklärte er und Dawn machte instinktiv bei dem Ärger und dem Toben, das sich in Angels Augen wieder spiegelte einen Schritt zurück. "Warum hat keiner angerufen und gesagt was los war? Warum hat keiner einen Mund aufgemacht das sich Buffy an Spike in ihrer Verzweiflung gewand hat?" Er fragte die Frage die ihm schon seid Jahren geplagt hatte. Er hatte sich überzeugt das er ihr hätte helfen können und sie zur Vernunft hätte bringen können obwohl er genau wusste das er ihre Hilfeschreie damals ignoriert hatte, das es sich nach ihrer Wiederauferstehung eingeredet hatte das es ihr gut ging, sie war schließlich die Jägerin. "Liebst du sie?" Fragte Dawn plötzlich und ignorierte seine Frage den sie wusste das es nicht zu ändern war. "Wen?" Fragte Angel obwohl er wusste auf wen sich Buffys Schwester bezog. "Na Cordelia, vor vielen Jahren hab ich gedacht das du glücklich mit ihr bist, aber mittlerweile scheint es das du dir Schuld gibst an Buffys Verschwinden und dass das eure Beziehung zerstört hat." "Nun... ich dachte das ich sie liebte und ich liebe sie, als ein Freund und als eine Schwester aber es hätte nie mehr werden dürfen... es zerreist mich das ich dadurch ihr Leben zerstört habe." Sagte er betrübt wobei er sich kurz an all die Momente erinnerte die sie zusammen verbracht hatten. Plötzlich hielt Angel Dawn an und zeigte auf eine Person die aus der Gasse kam. Es war Spike! Angel musste sich zusammen reißen das er nicht sofort auf ihn los stürmte und die Welt um ihn herum verschwand kurz als wieder etliche Foltermethoden durch seinen Kopf liefen. Um so mehr überrascht war er als Dawn auf einmal nicht mehr neben ihm stand... Er sah etwas schockiert zu als Dawn auf Spike einprügelte. Er wusste das Dawn teile von Buffys Stärke in sich trug aber das sie so wütend war das der Vampir nicht in der Lage war sich zu wehren amüsierte ihn leicht. Warum sollte sie nicht auch ein bisschen Dampf ablassen dürfen?  
  
Aber als er hörte das sie anfing zu bei dem Vampir zu schreien und das Tränen von ihren Wangen fielen lief er zu den Beiden und zog Dawn langsam weg. "Du Dreckskerl, so was nennst du liebe? Sie zu drehen und sie mir weg zu nehmen? Wie konntest du nur, du egoistischer Bastard." Rief Dawn zwischen Tränen bis sie schließlich in Angels Armen zusammen brach. Angel hielt sie sachte und wiegte sie leicht hin und her während er Spike mit einem Blick bestrafte der sagte wenn er sich nur ein Zentimeter bewegte oder etwas sagte würde er es zu tiefst bereuen. Spikes Gesicht war zerkratzt und leichte blaue Flecke fingen schon an sich zu bilden. Spike tat es leid das der Krümel wegen ihm so leiden musste, aber er brauchte sie bei ihm... er liebte sie doch. 


End file.
